Robo-Cone Zombie
(Stuns) (Hypnosis instantly defeats him) (Turns him into an imp) |first seen = Far Future - Day 5 |flavor text = Zombie engineers considered the orange cone the height of zombie protective technology. It wasn't until they perfected the design for the Robo-Cone that someone remembered the bucket. }} Robo-Cone Zombie is a mechanized walker that appears in Far Future. It's health can withstand an attack from a single instant-kill plant. instant kills (with exceptions like Electric Blueberry). A Plant Food powered blast from Citron can instantly kill it, although it blocks the plasma ball from the Citron and prevents zombies behind it from being damaged. Like the other robotic zombies, it uses its robotic arms to eat plants with its metal sharp teeth, instead of crushing it. This zombie has a slightly higher toughness than the Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie, and Jurassic Fossilhead but is also slightly slower. Origins The word "Robo-Cone" could be a pun on "Robocon," a robot contest in Asia, and Conehead Zombie's cone. Description Robo-Cone Zombie, as its namesake, is a mechanized walker designed to resemble a cone that moves in a slow fashion. Atop the machine there's a yellow siren that plays in order to signify its arrival on the lawn along with its footsteps. As a reference to Plants vs. Zombies, the machine's color is similar to the headwear Conehead Zombie uses but unlike the cone worn by zombies it is made of metal which allows it to sustain a lot of damage from enemy attacks. The spherical window allows the driver to see out of the machine without leaving it unprotected. On the left portion of the machine, it has a lot of control buttons and red and green sirens respectively while in the middle portion, it has a mouth that is used to eat plants. Its limbs extend to attack plants using its scissor-shaped fingers. It has six legs, three on each side, with blue shoes at the bottom. Almanac entry Overview Robo-Cone Zombie absorbs 2500 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 360, 720, 1080, 1440, 1800,and 2160 damage per shot before dying at 2500 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 28, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, Terror from Tomorrow, and Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 6 and Piñata Party (portal only) Lost City: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 8 and "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) Jurassic Marsh: Piñata Party (portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 10, 14, 35, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Far Future: Days 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19, 21, Ultimate Challenge, and Endless Challenge Lost City: Boss rush Modern Day: Days 7, and 26 (via portal only in Day 26) Strategies General While it moves slowly, Robo-Cone Zombie has the highest amount of health of the machined zombies and is not to be ignored. A relieving fact is that it has no special ability that could jeopardize the player's defense further. An E.M.Peach will disable the Robo-Cone Zombie for a short while, and this effect can be put to greater use with slowing effects from ice plants. Spikeweed and Spikerock can be used to attack Robo-Cone Zombie in tandem with ice plants, as its already slow speed will let Spikeweeds and Spikerocks do plenty of damage. Chard Guards could also be used to hurl this zombie back onto the Spikeweeds/Spikerocks. Citron is presented as a counter for machined zombies like Robo-Cone Zombie, and while it is certainly a powerful plant, its use should be limited to regular and early Terror from Tomorrow levels (up to 30) when dealing with them. One fed with Plant Food, however, can eliminate any close threats in high-packed levels. Magnifying Grass should be used wisely as it demands a high amount of sun to be efficient even against a few Robo-Cone Zombies. If you're on a shortage of sun, boosted Sun Beans can prove a good use, since not only can it instantly kill the zombie, it will also provide you with a mass amount of sun. If timed correctly, Potato Mine or its primal counterpart can greatly help the player by dealing admirable damage in a small space for little sun. As Robo-Cone Zombie moves slowly, the aforementioned plant can be used more liberally in the earlier parts of levels. Furthermore, a relatively small amount of damage is needed to finish it off this way. Using the Primal Potato Mine can also damage other zombies in a 3x3 area, killing them outright if not significantly weaken them. Terror from Tomorrow Robo-Cone Zombies paired with Gargantuar Primes are very dangerous and can be a deadly combination. As they come in higher concentrations as the player advances, peashooting plants become even less effective. With that in mind, area-of-effect plants with a high damage output (like Winter Melon, Banana Launcher, or Cherry Bomb) are vital. Only Mecha-Football Zombies can make a situation like that tougher. Even boosted plants should be considered, preferably Iceberg Lettuce due to its massively helpful halting. Highway to the Danger Room Robo-Cone Zombies are a huge threat in this Endless Zone with its high health, including its ability to get close to the player's house easily through portals. E.M.Peach cannot be used, as it is unavailable. Use Hurrikales to push them to a previous tile, Primal Wall-nut for stalling and Iceberg Lettuce to freeze them. Try to use Winter Melon and Cold Snapdragon, as both can do a good amount of damage and chill other zombies in a 3x3 radius when attacking. Banana Launcher can be used due to its high damage output, though keep in mind that it has a high sun cost and needs to recharge after attacking, thus you should avoid using them alone as your main offense to a Robo-Cone Zombie. If none of the aforementioned strategy works, try a strategy with Stallia and Blover. However, Stallia should be lvl 5 or above in order to attempt this strategy. Lvl 5 Stallias can slow down zombies and knock them back one tile. As soon as you place down a Blover, quickly place down a Stallia so the zombies that are knocked back will be blown away from the screen. This strategy is ideal for strong and machined zombies. That means you don't have to worry about Robo-Cone Zombies and gargantuars. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *When defeated, all the cracks on Robo-Cone Zombie from degrading will disappear. *The mech has a futuristic neck tie under its jaw. *According to the Almanac, the engineers who made the Robo-Cone based their design on the cone only because they had forgotten about the bucket, which is stronger than the cone. *Despite the fact that a Football Zombie had more health than a Conehead Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombie has more health than the Mecha-Football Zombie. **This might be because Mecha-Football Zombie's main purpose is to push plants to the side, being a threat to the players defenses, while Robo-Cone Zombie's main purpose is to absorb a lot of damage, protecting other zombies behind him. *The player can hear a siren sound out of a Robo-Cone Zombie upon entering the lawn. *If it is killed by a single Sun Bomb, the player gets the Sun Damaged achievement. **It can generate the most amount of sun out of all zombies via Sun Bean, which is 1875 sun. *When it finishes eating a plant, a part of the robotic mouth will turn green for a brief amount of time. *Robo-Cone Zombie, Imp, and Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies that sit down when they die. See also *Mechanical zombies *Sun Damaged ru:Робо-конусный зомби Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies